


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [2]
Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Yin and Yang try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	1. Chapter 1

(Yin and Yang approach the black dispenser. Yin presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her hand. She licks it.)

Yin: It's pepper.

Yang: Really?

(Yang puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth. He swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Yang: Huuhh... Haaah... AAAAHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOO!

(Yang sneezes and blows himself around the room. Yin puts her hands over her eyes as Yang bounces around the room before returning to Yin. He rubs his nose on his finger.)

Yin: Bless you.

Yang: (sniffles) Wow...


	2. Chapter 2

(Yin pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, she fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. She returns to Yang.)

Yin: I think I'll taste some of this pepper.

(She gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When she finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of her nose. She starts to sneeze.)

Yin: Heh... Haaaaaah... HEEEEEEEEEEEH-- ATCHEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!

(When Yin releases her sneeze, she blows herself backwards. Yang recoils.)

Yang: Gesundheit.

(Yin returns to Yang, rubbing her nose with her forefinger.)

Yin: Thank you.

(After she is finished rubbing her nose, she puts her spice shaker away.)


End file.
